Country Love
by Toki-Toki-Bunny-Bunny
Summary: Cas is a city slicker and Dean's a up and coming country star. They meet when Cas travels cross-country to interview Dean. Contains: Destiel. Don't like don't read, if you do. Hope you enjoy and review.


**AN: **I don't own any of the songs or characters. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Cas slowly drove down the dirt road to the house of Sam and Dean Winchester, the newest and most popular country artists. "These guys aren't country, they're just hicks... Ugly, fat, smelly, hillbillies..."

He grumbled all the way to a small farm house that fit in the shadow of a huge barn. "A farm... Should have realised they'd live on a farm in the middle of nowhere..."

He got out of his Prius and froze at the sound of what he considered rock music with a country twang. "So it's not hick music... Doesn't mean they won't be."

He grabbed his small video camera and walked over to the barn, walking in and staring.

There were two young handsome men, dressed in flannel shirts and jeans. "Are you two Sam and Dean?"

The one with the long hair stopped playing and flashed a smile, putting down his drum sticks. "I'm Sam, the dirt covered man over there is my older brother Dean. Who are you?"

Cas smiled and sighed, holding up his camera. "I'm a rookie reporter..."

The 'dirt covered one' as Sam put it looked over and laughed. "So they sent you all the way out here since you're new?"

Cas blushed a bit, looking down and nodding. "Yeah, this is my first assignment. Flew all the way from California..."

Sam got up and walked over to Cas. "Want to go sit in the house?"

Cas nodded silently and smiled at the hospitality. "That would be a good idea. I need to record you guys."

The 'dirt covered one' Dean walked over and set down his guitar next to Cas. "So rookie, you got a name?"

Cas blushed and looked away, embarassed at how good the southern drawl sounded. "M-My name is Castiel. Please call me Cas."

Dean smirked, shoving Sam towards the house. "Sam I think he likes how we talk."

Sam laughed and walked to the house. "You say that everytime you see a hot guy Dean."

Cas sputtered and followed after Sam. "Did you just call me hot?"

Sam laughed and led Cas into a big kitchen. "You're his type..."

Dean walked in and put on a pot of water. "Shut up Sam... Cas do you like sweet tea?"

Cas tilted his head and watched Dean start pouring sugar and syrup into the pot. "What's sweet tea?"

Sam stared at Cas like he grew a second head. "You've never had sweet tea?"

Cas nodded and turned on his camera but didn't start recording yet. "I've lived in Hollywood my whole life so I don't know about much from around here."

Dean walked over and sat down at the table Sam and Cas were at. "Want to start interviewing us while the tea is steeping?"

Cas flipped his camera to record and sat up straighter. "So can you introduce yourselves and tell us what you do?"

Sam smiled at the camera. "We're the Winchester brothers, we're a small country group."

Cas smiled politely. "You're not very small anymore. What do you think made people to like your music so much?"

Dean grinned and leaned forward. "I think it's because we're young and crossed over rock and country."

Cas laughed and pulled the camera back so Dean stopped blocking Sam. "What's your best song?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, Dean leaning back. "It's the song 'Kick It In the Sticks' has to be our best."

Cas smiled at how they spoke in perfect synchronicity. "To wrap up the interview would you mind playing a preview of an up coming song?"

Dean smirked at Cas. "Anything for you sweet heart. A whole song okay for you?"

Cas nodded, blushing and watched as Sam and Dean started tapping on the table to a beat, singing.

(AN:They're singing the song "Crash My Party"..listen to it)

Cas stared as they finished the song and he shut off the camera. "You're really good."

Dean shrugged and smiled, going and pouring three cups of hot tea. "You leaving right after you decide this interview is over?"

Cas frowned slightly and took the cup of tea Dean offered him. "Yeah... I have to go publish this on the paper, magazing, and website..."

Sam got up and left the room with his tea. "Well I'll se you later Cas."

Cas stayed silent and drank some of the now cool tea. "How does he know he'll see me later?"

Dean smirked and leaned over, invading Cas's personal space. "Cause you'll come back."

Cas set down his cup, grabbing Dean by the front of his flannel shirt and kissing him. "I have to go back. Look for me when you come to LA."

Dean watched as Cas left the house and drove away without looking back. "Damn good city slicker..."


End file.
